


My Life, My Lover

by alliancedogtags



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, i love my bois, making "join me on the sea" even gayer my dudes let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/pseuds/alliancedogtags
Summary: Fantasy setting - Markus and Simon are two dock workers with dreams that extend onto the sea. Time and time again, they find themselves together alone, with much to say.





	My Life, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys here's your cheesy simkus written at 5am with no proofreading or beta reads (my favorite editing style is saving the fic and just throwing it out there without looking at it)  
> fantasy bc fuck historical accuracy my dudes

         Time off on the docks was rare; many a worker had to take their own time for entertainment, opting instead for drinking and spending time among friends until late. They stayed up too late, they didn’t get enough sleep. Yet despite that, they rarely suffered a fatal flaw in the workspace.

         Time off in the evening was usually spent with Markus. Since the young man, an artist digging for the money to take care of his father and maybe put a few gold on the side for his art, had joined the work tram on the docks of Jericho, Simon had swiftly found himself drawn to the man. So easily, too - Markus was a charming man, loaded to the brim with charisma and a kindness not often seen out in the city. A treat he was, and his company was enjoyed every moment together with anybody.

         It was no wonder that Simon, Josh, and North had all found themselves draw to him. It wasn’t just the view, it was the personality. Markus always found an extra bit of gold in his pockets for the urchins living on the docks, and he was always a step away to grant aid to anybody in need of help.

         Evenings often started with the entire team together in a tavern, cheers and smiles and without a doubt entertaining, happy to have found wonderful companionship with these people held so close. Josh was usually the first to leave - he preferred a bit more sleep, always up and perky in the morning. Give an hour or so and it was North’s turn to take off into the night, returning to her wife on nights that Chloe stayed home, or stealing Chloe away on the occasion that she joined them.

         That usually left Markus and Simon alone together. Not a bad thing, really.

         Often they’d find themselves back at the docks, of course. Dogs barking in alleys behind them, idle conversation of the occasional few that passed by them. It was a habit, always returning here. And so easy to. Simon had nobody to return home to, instead enjoying the time that he spent among found family. Markus had Carl. By these hours, Carl was often trying to paint in peace or sleeping the rest of the night away.

         Markus and Simon walked down the boardwalk, a walk that was often done stumbling drunk with an arm slung around each other, but tonight had been a lighter night. Simon would be lying if he said that the final hours of the night spent alone with Markus weren’t his favorite. Markus was a different man here, more vulnerable, willing to talk a bit more freely. 

         The lanterns were still lit between the ships, casting a low but flattering lighting on the pair as they walked out to the end of a pier together and sat, Markus swinging his legs over the end and flexing a foot downward to touch the toe of his boots to the surface of the water, Simon sitting cross-legged beside him. The water lapped at the posts and added to the charm of the evening noises.

         “Markus, I have a question.”

         “I may have an answer,” Markus replied, leaning back on his palms, giving Simon a small smile. And  _ oh _ , that had Simon lost for a solid few seconds.

         “What brought you here? To this city? to us?”  _ To me? _ Simon left that last one to be said at a time that his nerves weren’t yanking at his hand. 

         “The rats add charm?” Markus replied, that grin still on his lips when he turned out to look at the water again, shadows of the night falling across his profile. “I’ve always wanted to be out on the water. On the see, can’t you feel it? There’s an open energy out there. Men return from those seas everyday, tired but exhilarated, always with new stories to tell.”

         “I don’t think you got the correct job for that,” Simon replied, hanging one leg over the edge and bumping his foot to his friend’s.

        “I won’t leave Carl and Leo. They’re my family; the sea can wait,” Markus replied, expression a bit more serious now. Simon found his eyes lingering and instead directed his attention to watching the water below them. “That’s not a bad thing, though. Right now, there’s more reasons to stay here, and that may change some day. For now, though, I’ve found some interesting people to keep me here.”

         “You’d still have all of us. Just not everyday.” Simon thumbed at a patched seam on his trousers, his mind a whirl. Markus on the seas, surrounded by people also excited to be out on the water, climbing the ranks easily with charm and skill. Given enough time, he was sure that Markus could lift a beloved boat from beneath a captain with that amount of charisma. “I hear that shore leave is one of the best things.”

         “How could it not be? Having others to tell tales of travel. Spending evenings surrounded by friends,” Markus murmured, and Simon perked up just slightly when his hand moved a little on the wood of the pier and bumped his. “Maybe even finding someone that makes it even easier to come home.”

         That last one pulled a small smile to Simon’s lips. “You’re quite the romantic, Markus.”

         “You should come with me, Simon.”

         Now, that one caught him off guard. A part of him wondered who Markus had said that to other that him, right here. He’d thought about the sea, about being out on the water. The wind in his hair. The idealistic sense of adventure that he knew wasn’t quite realistic. “What makes you say that?”

         “Because then one of my reasons for coming home would also be out on the sea with me.” When Simon’s head jerked up, Markus’ mismatched eyes were on him, looking so gently and vulnerably at Simon that it made his heart ache. The look of a man who’d just laid his heart out bare on the table and was waiting to see what the response was. Simon couldn’t help the crooked smile that pulled at his lips.

         “In that case, I don’t think it would take much convincing for me to join you.”

         “That’s a relief,” Markus answered on the end of a breath, turning a bit more to face Simon now. The movement brought them closer. Closer, however, was the hand that.lifted up and touched Simon’s cheel, featherweight. “I’d love to steal you off into the sunset.”

         Simon’s heart thrummed in his chest, reminding himself to breathe when Markus’ touch became firmer, taking Simon’s cheek in his palm and running a thumb over his cheekbone. Every little bit of it made him feel there, alive in the moment, even if his stomach felt like it hosted a windstorm and his knees felt weak even for sitting. “Then do it.”

         That was all that it took to close the gap between them, Simon’s hand finding Markus’ free one and lacing their fingers when Markus ducked down and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was gentle at first, just the slightest pressure, testing the waters. When Simon hummed his approval, Markus dove in for more, a much firmer kiss, taking a soft breath in between.

         It felt right. Felt good. Markus’ hand slipped down his neck to his shoulder, fingers playing with the lapel of his shirt and his other hand giving Simon’s a squeeze. Between kisses they stole breaths.

         What felt even more right was the dash of Markus’ tongue against his lower lip, and what felt slightly silly was just how easily Simon opened up, parting his lips to let the man’s tongue meet his own. A simple, nervous brush it was, but Markus returned with vigor, tongue dipping a bit more past Simon’s lips to touch and taste.

         Nothing mattered when Markus kissed him. Just him, the soft press of his tongue, and when Markus’ hand lifted to tangle in Simon’s hair. Not but the brief moments they pulled away to catch their breaths, foreheads resting together. How when Simon opened his eyes in those few moments, Markus looked gentle and happy, a smile on his lips that he couldn’t help but reciprocate. And that really didn’t last long, Markus tugging him in for sweeter kisses.

         Nothing on the docks mattered to them, the moment being theirs, just Simon and Markus.


End file.
